


A Moment of Silence

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John asks for is a few moments of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Moment of Silence  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** All John asks for is a few moments of peace.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

“Move over!” Dean snarled for the umpteenth time. “This is my side.”

“I ain’t hurting you.” Sam grumbled as he inched closer to his aggravated brother.

 

John rubbed his forehead as he resisted the urge to turn the radio up a little louder. The boys had started bickering the second they had climbed into the car that morning and they hadn’t stopped since. What he wouldn’t give for a few moments of silence. A loud sigh escaped him. 

A grin spread across his face as he spotted the sign directly over the next off ramp. “Look, Dean. They serve pie.”


End file.
